


Две минуты

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Artificial Eye, Disability, Don't copy to another site, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Eye Trauma, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, RST / Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, We Just Love Each Other, cops and robbers, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: После провалившегося ограбления Ларри Диммик уполз. И Фредди Ньюэндайк, как оказалось, выжил тоже. Выяснилось это спустя два года.
Relationships: Mr. White (Resrvoir Dogs)/Mr. Orange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Две минуты

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствуют триггерные темы — инвалидность персонажа; протез.

Ларри влюбился в Оранжевого за две минуты.  
Эти две минуты он проклял потом. Они сломали жизнь.  
Но тогда Ларри, конечно, не подозревал. Он даже не знал, что это Оранжевый — так, парень, которого пригласил Кэбот в бар; в кожанке, потрёпанных кедах, с непрерывными сигаретами в тонких пальцах, с подвижными кистями, развязными жестами, плутоватой усмешкой и лукавым взглядом.  
Ларри в него ебанулся, как в колодец вниз головой — без возврата. Упал на дно.  
Пропал за две минуты, старый идиот. 

После выстрела — мгновенных выстрелов — один от Ларри в мальчика, второй от копов Ларри в плечо — тот очнулся в больнице. Не в тюремном лазарете, удивительно. Его лечили по-человечески, и бинтовали, и втыкали катетеры, и даже допрашивали сносно — без света лампы в морду и полицейской дубинки в жопу, чтобы лучше вспомнил и подписал безропотно все показания. Ларри лежал, пристёгнутый браслетом наручника к кровати, и совершенно один в палате; дежурный надзиратель торчал в коридоре, вечно спиной к двери.  
Ларри не шевелился под капельницами, кряхтел и стонал на перевязках, температурил и надрывно кашлял, сплёвывая осклизлые сгустки в салфетку. Был слишком плох для перевода в камеру предварительного заключения.  
А потом Ларри сбежал. 

Вывинтил похудевшее запястье из наручника, откусил шнур от капельницы вместе с иглой, скрутил иглу в отмычку, отвернул болты на решётке и сиганул в окно.  
Упал удачно — было невысоко, не зря целыми днями внимательно всматривался в еле видимую кромку улицы за стеклом; и бесшумно — не зря долгими ночами вслушивался, как долго ревут сирены приезжающих «скорых».  
Их вой перекрывал любой подозрительный шум.  
Так что Ларри смог. Вырвался и уполз.  
Весь побег из палаты занял две минуты. 

А потом было долгое петляние от полиции, изматывающее, тяжёлое. Много дерьма, которого нахлебался Ларри. Вскрывшиеся опухшие раны, воспалённые сны, измучившие недели укрывания, перепрятывания, существования загнанным ослабевшим зверем. 

Он остался один.  
И совершенно не знал, жив ли Оранжевый.  
И не хотел знать. 

Его искали, за ним охотились, за него взялись всерьёз — в том числе, и из-за мальчика. Ларри пристрелил их кореша на их же глазах, внаглую, бестрепетно.  
Такое не спускают с рук.  
Даже если бы в остальном он оказался святым — его бы растерзали. За, как оказалось, подставного, лживого, подложенного сукой под кобелей, малыша Оранжевого.  
Ларри даже не знал, как на самом деле звали этого копа.  
И не хотел знать. 

Он выживал, уворачивался, таился — и выкарабкался. 

Через два года он не ожидал встречи. Никакой. Вообще. Даже во сне, томительном и полном сожалений.  
Он смотрел две минуты на безлюдную тёмную остановку — пытаясь понять, что не так с одиноким парнем под навесом.  
Тот неторопливо курил, а потом бросил бычок на асфальт рядом с урной и растёр подошвой. Спрятал руки в карманы кожаной куртки.  
И только тогда Ларри его, наконец, узнал. 

Тяжело бухнуло сердце. Ларри невольно отступил.  
А малыш — малыш, почувствовав неотступный взгляд через дорогу, — повернул голову.  
Короткий, без лукавой чёлки, полицейский «ёжик» и рыжеватая небрежная щетина. А больше ничего и не разглядеть толком. Морда как морда.  
Он остался жив. После Ларри и его ствола — вот, стоит, угрюмый, невесёлый, повзрослевший. 

— Эй! — окликнул Оранжевый. — Проблемы?  
Он тягостно щурился в слабом свете дальнего уличного фонаря. В темноте плохо видел. 

Ларри снова напрягся. Но нет, вроде оба глаза на месте. И даже поблёскивают, когда тот наклоняет голову, высматривая.  
Два глаза, две щеки, две руки, две ноги.  
Ларри не ожидал, что будет так счастлив. 

Две минуты прошли, и Ларри снова попался. 

— Эй, — Оранжевый стремительно шагнул вперёд, задев плечом столбик с табличкой расписания муниципального автобуса. — Ты потерялся?

Ларри занервничал, но остался стоять. Только сильно сцепил руки перед собой в замок — чтобы было видно, что не прячет пушку. 

Раз-два, три-четыре. Он считал шаги малыша, как зубчики расчёски. Пять-шесть. Семь-восемь. Костяшки побелели от напряжения, стиснутые намертво. Девять-десять. Одиннадцать.  
Чёртова дюжина, и малыш остановился. 

— Ларри, — выдохнул шёпотом, надтреснуто. — Нашёлся…  
Ларри отрывисто кивнул.  
А малыш молчал. Долго.  
Минуты две, а может, и больше. 

Мимо проехала редкая в этот час машина, и какой-то комар нудно звенел над головой, выбирая, на чью макушку сесть, чтобы напиться горячей знойной крови. 

— Я думал, ты умер, малыш, — Ларри хрустнул костяшками, как белым фарфором. — Я стреляю метко.  
— Тебе не сказали?  
— Я не спрашивал.  
— Не зря, — криво усмехнулся Оранжевый. — Я очнулся месяц спустя после того, как ты смылся.  
Ларри обшаривал тёмными глазами его лицо. Лоб, нос, губы, твёрдый подбородок, белые зубы.  
Нет, цел, нет, не изуродован. 

Малыш понял. И бестрепетно поднял указательный палец и ткнул себе в правое веко, не щурясь. Провёл по зрачку, царапнул ногтем склеру.  
— Это муляж. Ты не промахнулся. Только выбил мне не мозги, а глаз. Повезло. 

Ларри содрогнулся и шагнул вперёд, забыв, что нельзя приближаться, укорачивать дистанцию, смотреть пристально на дно колодца.  
— Повезло?.. — он тронул Оранжевого за щёку, прежде чем сообразил, что не стоит. Рука сама взметнулась и легла на острую скулу, пальцы с нежностью коснулись брови и щекочущего шёлка ресниц.  
Всё тело действовало без участия Ларри, мозгов Ларри, осторожности Ларри. Тупое, тупое тело. Не помнило предательства. 

— Я Фредди Ньюэндайк, — сказал малыш. Тихо и низко под его ладонью, не отстраняясь. — Ты должен знать.  
— Фредди, — Ларри попробовал его имя на вкус, обычное и совершенно не оранжевое. — И ты по-прежнему коп?  
Он наконец потрогал подушечкой пластик протеза — гладкий и прохладный.  
— Стационарный, — и, увидев, что Ларри не понял, Фредди тяжело усмехнулся. — Принимаю звонки, вызовы. Обрабатываю улики. Офисная работа.  
— Не ушёл.  
— Не списали.  
— Не ушёл, — упрямо повторил Ларри. — Хоть одноглазый, но всё равно легавый.  
— А по-твоему, лучше инвалидом сидеть на пособии?  
Ларри запнулся. О таком и не подумал. 

Пальцы продолжали гладить глазницу. Малыш опустил вниз веко, спрятав неподвижный пластмассовый взгляд и подставив под ласку тонкую горячую кожицу.

Комар взвился и умчался, так и не выбрав. Оглушительным звоном обрушились цикады на пустой дороге и безлюдной остановке. 

— Давно стоишь? — с усилием спросил Фредди.  
— Две минуты, — признался Ларри.  
— И не застрелил нахрен?  
Вместо ответа Ларри медленно, трудно выдохнул. Вопрос малыша был слишком… слишком.  
— У тебя тоже пистолет в кармане, — вместо этого выговорил Ларри. — Но ты же не стреляешь. 

Фредди, — надо же, Фред, Фредерик, Фридрих, Манфред, — царапнул по ладони колкими ресницами.  
— Я тебя искал.  
— Меня все твои искали, — оскалился Ларри. — И не один месяц. Думал, сдохну, блядь. Ищейки легавые за мной, как за выигрышным лотерейным билетом охотились.  
— Я тебя искал, — повторил малыш, мучительно, с тоской. Словно и не услышал злой иронии. — И я… так рад, что ты… в порядке.  
Он поднял свою руку и положил поверх ладони Ларри, накрыл.

Он продолжал смотреть. Не отрываясь. В зрачках — зрачке — плескалась мерцающая тьма.  
Как вода на глубоком дне колодца. 

— Почему ты сказал, что ты коп? — задал Ларри мучивший всё это время вопрос.  
Малыш едва пожал плечами — словно мягко подняв курок.  
— Не мог иначе.  
— Стоило промолчать. Спастись. Почему ты сказал? Мне?  
— Не мог иначе. Не тебе.  
Его пальцы невесомо и слепо поглаживали костяшки Ларри. Ларри проклял всё.  
— Я уезжаю завтра, — соврал неожиданно даже для себя. — Может, зайдёшь ко мне?  
— Да.  
Просто и без колебаний.

А не только завтра? — хотелось продолжить Ларри. — А послезавтра? А насовсем? Прийти и остаться. Оставить всё и уехать. Изменить — всё. Спустя два года и перейдя пропасть.  
— Но ты по-прежнему работаешь легавым, хоть и стационарным.  
Малыш разомкнул сухие губы.  
— А ты по-прежнему расстреливаешь людей с обеих рук?  
— Людей — нет.

Фредди криво, скупо усмехнулся.

А Ларри понял.  
За пару минут случайной встречи — не перейти разделяющую пропасть. Ни одному, ни другому. 

— Если ты передумаешь и бросишь свой участок… — тихо начал Ларри.  
— … если ты передумаешь и оставишь свои гастроли, — перебил его Фредди. — Я буду рад.  
— … я буду тебя ждать, — закончил Ларри. 

Они замолчали, ощущая запах пороха, крови и холод воска, лёгшего бледностью на лица.  
Оранжевый и Белый могли быть вместе. Не оглядываясь на прошлое.  
Но Ларри и Фредди — нет. Внутри них слишком крепко проросли убеждения, мысли, принципы — всё, что сделало теми, кем они были — и оставались в настоящем.  
И горькая, отравленная кровь оказалась не сладкой для комаров.

К остановке подъехал почти пустой автобус. Терпеливо постоял, даже просигналив раз — мало ли, не заметили, ждут. И уехал, шумно хлопнув дверьми.  
Никто не оглянулся. 

Цикады слитно и радостно поднимали свой мощный хор. 

— Всю ночь, — прошептал Ларри, уткнувшись лбом в сведённую бровь над неподвижным правым глазом, — до утра… я хочу тебя целовать, хочу ласкать, хочу заняться с тобой любовью.  
Он царапался ладонью о скулу и разглаживал жёсткую щетину.  
Малыш перехватил его пальцы и прижался губами. Смотрел, не отрываясь.  
Во взгляде стыла звериная глубокая тоска. 

— Здесь недалеко, — осип Ларри. — Идти две минуты.

Фредди кивнул.  
Кончики пальцев согрело сухое горячечное дыхание.


End file.
